Wheel of Time
by tito123
Summary: Inuyashatachi went to a village where the village head wanted them to test out the Wheel of Time A Wheel that will bring people back to time. Sango, being unaware that it was experimental, went back to the time when her father was killed. Pls R & R!
1. The wheel of time

One normal day, as Inuyashatachi continued their search for the sacred fragments, they traveled to a village close to Taijiya village. The village head invited them into his house and said that he had something interesting to show them. When Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo entered the house, Sango sat by the river and sank into deep thoughts. She began to think her father, uncles and in particular, her brother, Kohaku. "Where are you?" she murmured to herself.

Out of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, Sango, there is something interesting inside. Come in, quick!" It was Miroku. Sango reluctantly got up and moved towards the house. She glanced at Miroku and sighed.

When they entered the house, they heard Shippo shouting, "Hey, I am the youngest so I should be the first!"

"Nobody wants to play with this stuff. Now get off then we can continue our journey!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why should I listen to you? Right, Kagome?"

"What's that?" Sango interrupted.

Shippo laughed, "It is what the villagers called 'Wheel of time'. With it, you can go back to the past. Interesting, right?"

Sango did not reply.

Suddenly, the room became silent. Sango slowly started towards Shippo and carried him off the wheel. Knowing what she was doing, Miroku immediately rushed towards the wheel to stop her. However, it was too late. Sango carried Kirara and began to spin the wheel. There was a strong gust of wind that prevented Miroku to move forward.

When the wind was gone, the village head asked, "She knew it was experimental, didn't she?" Everyone's eyes turned to Miroku. Miroku looked down and proceeded towards the wheel. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and said with a grin, "I am not going to let my comrades go into this mysterious wheel without me."

In the mean time, Sango and Kirara found themselves in the Taijiya village. "Okaeri." A familiar voice stunned Sango. She turned around and saw Kohaku sitting on the ground.

Sango rushed towards Kohaku and gave him a hug and said, "Ta-daima!" Tears began flowing out of her eyes.

"Why? Why are you crying, sister? You know you don't look pretty when you cried?"

"Don't leave me, Kohaku. Don't…please…"

"I am not leaving you sister. Why should I?"

Sango smiled and wiped away her tears.

"You are finally back, Sango. How is the demon? Is it a handful to deal with?"

Sango looked up and saw her father. She felt like crying again but she didn't as she knew that her father didn't like her to cry. Sango whispered, "It was difficult to be on my own, father. I prefer to battle along with you."

Her father walked towards her and said gently, "You will get a chance tomorrow when we go to that castle. We will fight the demon – What happened, Sango? Why are you looking so down? I thought you love –"

"Father, can we reject it?"

His voice hardened. "What are you doing Sango? I thought you can set a good example for Kohaku who will be following us for the first time tomorrow. Do you know how disappointed I am when you said that?"

"Father, maybe sis is too tired." Kohaku interrupted.

"Being tired is not an excuse. If she doesn't want to go, I won't force her to."

"Father, I will go. Sorry about what I have just said." Sango whispered and she walked off.

The next morning when Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo arrived at the Taijiya, they did not see Sango or Kirara. The village was a happy place to live in where no one bears any grudge against anyone. One of the older villagers said, "Sango is a rare girl. She is brave and strong. Ever since she learnt how to walk, her father trained her to be an exterminator. Although his training was tough, they were a close family. They always do things together like eating and killing demons." After Inuyasha heard this, he began to feel sorry for Sango. He thought, "Now I know why you wanted so badly to come back here."

When the demon exterminators reached the castle, Sango began to look around. She had vowed to herself last night that she would not allow history to repeat itself. When she saw the lord of the castle, who was the demon, she whispered to Kohaku, "Stay close to me." She thought, "If Kohaku gets controlled again, the first one he killed will be me. Father is experienced and he will certainly kill that demon. Naraku…"

After the centipede demon was killed by Sango, Naraku cast his string again. This time round, he aimed at Sango. Sango was looking out for the string in Kohaku's direction, thus did not take note of the string. Sango was controlled. She lifted up Hiraikotsu and aimed it at Kohaku. Kirara did not know what to do and she began fighting with her mistress. Sango's father was shocked to see this kind of situation and went to stop the fight. Sango changed her aim and turned Hiraikotsu at her own father and Kirara, knowing that she could not protect both of them at the same time, prayed hard.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" The string was broken. Sango woke up. She looked at her arm that was holding up Hiraikotsu and asked worriedly, "Anyone's hurt?"

"Nobody is hurt, Sango." Inuyasha assured her. Kohaku stared blindly at what was happening. "Now, it's all yours!"

Sango nodded and threw her Hiraikotsu towards Naraku. However, like usual, Naraku dodged it and escaped with the wind.

"Sango, what happened?" her father questioned.

"I was controlled by that lord who was a demon. With this.." she showed her father the string. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She turned and smiled at Inuyasha.

Soon, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo appeared. "We are here, Sangochan." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes. Sorry to trouble all of you."

"Are we going back now, Sango?"

"You all can go first. I want to stay here a few more weeks."

"Sango, who are they?" her father questioned.

"My friends. This dog is a hanyou and his name is Inuyasha. He is a pretty good fighter, just a little rash at times. This lady has an ability to shoot a demon down just by her arrows. Her name is Kagome. That man is a monk and he is able to suck things in with his Kazaana. He is a pervert, real pervert and his name is Miroku. This fox demon is Shippo. He is a good friend of Kirara. Pretty cute, right?"

"Nice friends you have, Sango. Do you want to invite them home?"

Sango nodded and they walked together back to Taijiya village.

When they reached the village, it was late in the night. Sango went into her room with Kirara and was changing up. She thought, "How good is it to be home! How I wish I could just stay here forever! Actually, I could – "

"Sango, are you going to stay here forever?" a voice came from behind.

"I don't know …Who's that?"

"It's me, Sango."

Sango turned and saw Miroku grinning away. She looked down at her body and blushed. She gave the monk a slap before wrapping herself up with a towel. "Hey, why are you in my room?"

"It is not your room, it is going to be ours – "

Sango slapped him again. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Sango, back to topic, are you going to stay here forever?"

"I don't know."

"You know Inuyasha will not be pleased to stay here for a long period of time – "

"It got nothing to do with him! Neither does it concern you nor Kagome nor Shippo! It is just about me and Kirara."

"If you are going to stay, I will stay with you."

"Why, monk, you don't have to do that. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you stay or go."

"It make a difference to me. I will be lonely without you. Even if one day I get eaten up by Kazaana, I will not regret. At least I have a chance to –"

"What?"

"A chance to –"

Sango's eyes widen. "Just what is it, monk?"

"Never mind."

"Just say it."

"Sleep with you."

"Go and sleep with yourself, pervert monk!" Sango said angrily as she chased Miroku out of the room.

When Sango settled down and thought of the conversation, "Are the words true? If they are, he is too nice towards me. To sacrifice his life just to sleep with me, although it is pervert, he is just too –"

Her thoughts were disturbed by the knock on the door. She wiped away her tears which could not stop flowing down and opened the door. It was Kohaku. "Sis, tonight, can we count the stars together?"

Sango smiled and obliged to it. Kirara mewed, indicating that she wants to go as well. Sango and Kohaku sat on the grass and Kohaku began counting, "1,2,3,4,5…" Sango smiled at her childish little brother. She appreciated every moment spent with Kohaku. She just loved the little talks of Kohaku about his new skill and that he was improving slowly.

Suddenly, Kohaku stopped counting and asked, "Sis, what do you appreciate most in the world?"

Sango smiled gently and whispered, "Kohaku."

Kohaku laughed, "Don't joke, sis. Tell me honestly."

Kirara moved up to the lap of Kohaku while Sango replied, "It's the truth. Every second with you is precious for me. Because I don't know how long will it last –"

"Don't say that! We are forever together as professional demon exterminators!"

Sango smiled and rubbed Kohaku's head. Kohaku asked, "Sis, you like the dog demon?"

"No, he is Kagomechan's lover. Anyway, there is someone else…"

"Who?"

"Secret."

"Tell me please!"

"Ok, unless you catch me!"

Sango began running and Kohaku behind chasing her shadow. The darkness of the sky didn't stop the siblings from loving. Elsewhere, Naraku sat down in his room and thought, "Be controlled once more, Sango…Inuyasha…"


	2. The truth behind

That night, Sango and Kohaku felt asleep in the grass. In the end, Sango hadn't told him about the "someone else".

"Sango.."

"Who?"

"Father."

"Father? Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me for making you a demon exterminator?"

Sango looked straight into her father's eyes. She knew the answer. She never hated her father. Not for such a reason. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I never regret about it."

"I know that I was not a good father. I didn't allow you to enjoy your young days as a girl. I thought that one day you will understand what I am doing but after hearing what you said yesterday, I knew that you didn't like it."

There was a silence. Sango didn't expect her father to say these to her. "Father, I am sorry about what I said yesterday, it was because –"

Suddenly, Kohaku stretched himself and yawned. Sango and her father looked at him. They wondered whether he had heard their conversation. He asked, "Father, you are early today. Why don't we go to the street together?"

Sango and her father smiled and they proceeded down the streets. Sango thought, "How can I explain this better? Father will not believe me. Who will believe in the existence of the 'Time of Wheel'? And if even he did, it won't –"

Not far away from them, Kagome smiled and said to Inuyasha, "How nice is it for Sango to be with her family again, right?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He was deep in thoughts. He felt that there was something there that needed him to do but he just did not know what it was. There was something screaming for him. Just what was it?

"Inu..yasha?"

"Are you calling me, Kagome?"

Kagome did not respond. Two of them slowly strolled back to the house. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widen as he exclaimed, "Oh ya, Kagome. How are we going to get back to time?"

"I don't know. He didn't say clearly. But I believe if we find the well which connects the modern world and the warring states, we will be able to get out of this."

"Idiot! We will be going back to your strange world then! Like this, we won't be able to find Naraku and I won't be able to –"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and dashed off. He knew what that thing was. It was Kikyo! Now that he went back to time, Kikyo is not dead at this point and he could find her. "I will not let you die again, Kikyo." Inuyasha said to himself as he ran through the forest.

Kagome looked at the fading image and walked off down the streets to join Sango. When she saw the Taijiya family, she noticed that Sango was keeping herself away from her brother and father. She was walking slightly slower and she looked very down.

"What is it, Sangochan?"

"Err?"

"Your wish is fulfilled now so why are you still looking so down? Your brother and father are with you now –"

"The truth is that they are dead. No matter how happy I am now, it won't change a thing. I am just living in the past. I shouldn't have come here. This Taijiya village brought back too many memories. Both happy and unhappy."

There was a silence before Kagome said cheerfully, "Just enjoy the time here. See, how happy Miroku is."

Sango turned and saw Miroku. He was asking the same question to every woman that he met, "Will you bear my child?"

Sango shook her head. He did it everywhere and Sango had grown tired of it.

"Sango, look at this." Her father said with a slight giggle.

Sango looked towards the direction where her father was pointing to. It was a small boomerang which was like the Hiraikotsu.

"It is like a mini Hiraikotsu."

"I regret giving you Hiraikotsu. I thought it was good that you can be strong. Remember the times when Hiraikotsu flew off and you had to run to find it. Climb trees, swim in the gushing rivers and mud. It was your childhood. I know you are angry with me."

"No, father. I love Hiraikotsu. It is a great weapon and I like to be strong. Didn't you say before that only the strongest of the strongest can survive in the feudal era?"

"Yes. But –"

"No more buts. Thank you, father."

Sango walked off in the other direction and Kagome chased after her. "Sangochan, why didn't you tell him that you are in the past? And why didn't you tell him that you didn't want history to repeat itself so you said those words?"

Sango shook her head. "He will not believe in the wheel of time. Anyway, what will happen if he knows? He will still remain in the ground…oh ya, how did you know that I said those words, Kagomechan?"

"Err…we were hiding behind a tree when you talked to your father. Pardon me for eavesdropping."

"It's alright…where's Inuyasha?"

"No idea. He ran off just now."

"At this period of time, where will he go?

"He seems to be in a hurry."

"Hurry? He must have some important things to do."

"Important? Don't tell me –"

"What?"

"Can't be."

"What is it? Kagomechan?"

There was a silence. Kagome thought, "Kikyo! It must be Kikyo!" Suddenly, Kagome felt a jealousy inside her growing.

"Stop guessing. He went in search for Kikyo." A familiar voice sounded. It was Kagura.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes. What are you waiting for? Sango, appreciate your moments with your family. Happiness is hard to build but loneliness is just a touch of the second."

"Did this happen before?" Sango thought.

"Isn't this fun? Being trapped inside this confusing mixture of both the reality and past." Kagura said as she flew off in the feather.

"What's the meaning of this? Both the reality and past?" Sango said unhappily.

"Sangochan, can I borrow Kirara for a while?"

"Let's go together!"

Kirara flew as the two girls went in search of Inuyasha. After flying for a while, they sighted Inuyasha by a lake. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ka...gome? Sango? Kirara?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Let's go back."

"Ok."

"Both the reality and the past?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes. That's what she said to us. Right, Kagome?" Sango said as she turned towards Kagome. The room was only the 6 adventurers.

"Yes. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Is it that some things that appear before us now are reality while some is past?" Miroku frowned as he said.

"Whatever it is, let's go back to time as soon as possible." Inuyasha interrupted harshly.

"How to?" Miroku questioned.

"He said find his house and then –"

"It's impossible. Now that we stopped the killings in the caste, the villagers will not die in the hands of Kohaku. Nothing will be destroyed and so his house will not be built." Sango analyzed.

"Is it a trap set by Naraku to –" Miroku interpreted.

"It must be! Kagura said that we were trapped, right?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then we can't continue our journey to find the fragments?" Shippo asked.

"Not really, let's see what he is doing." Miroku said.

There was a strange silence for a while before Sango said softly, "Sorry, guys. I was too rash at that time. I shouldn't have gone into the wheel of time. Sorry."

"It's ok, Sango. I understand how you feel." Miroku said calmly as he swift himself towards Sango. Sango stared into his eyes. She had a very strange but nice feeling at this moment. Miroku moved his face closer to Sango. Sango relaxed her grip and allowed her face to move closer towards Miroku.

"ANYWAY, we just have to continue to look for Naraku and the fragments. We must catch Naraku and I will kill him with my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha interrupted loudly.

Sango and Miroku moved quickly away from each other. They both blushed.

The night settled down with the moonlight shining upon the house. Inuyasha stared out of the window. He wondered, "Where are you, Kikyo? Are you the reality or the past? No. No. I can't let my desire for you be my weakness. I must overcome it to be stronger. Is the Naraku the reality or the past? There is too much unknown to be discovered in this world. No matter you are the reality or the past, I will destroy you, Naraku. For myself and for Kikyo!


	3. A wish

"Inu…yasha…"

"Ahh…it's just a dream." Inuyasha said to himself. He had been dreaming of Kikyo since the day Kagura appeared. "Kikyo, where are you?" He stared at the sky blindly.

Kagome strolled towards him. She thought, "He must be thinking of Kikyo…what about me?"

"Kagomechan!"

"Sangochan!"

"Do you want to have breakfast with us?"

"With your family?"

"Un. Don't be shy, come on!"

Sango brought Kagome to a house. Inside there were many low tables and the Taijiya were already sitted in their mats. Kagome sat beside Sango who was laughing away. Kagome had never seen her so happy before. Neither would Miroku nor Inuyasha.

"Kagome – Kagomechan." Sango whispered. The happiness of the speaker could be heard clearly through the voice.

"Yes, Sangochan?"

"Enjoy your meal."

"You too."

Kagome looked at Sango. She was laughing away with her father and brother. It seemed too cruel to ask her to leave them and continued the journey. She looked at the family again. They were so happy. She thought of herself. What would be the happiest thing to ever happen to her? It is not hunting for Naraku with the fellow comrades. It was the result of the hunt. What was it? Love with Inuyasha? No. Inuyasha only loved Kikyo. Now and forever. They had been separated but their love still remained. That would be the happiest thing to happen to them. What about her? Clearly in her mind was one thing: It was Kikyo to disappear!

"Why, Kagomechan? You are so quiet today." Sango said plainly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Ohh."

"Sango." Her father spoke seriously.

"Yes, father?"

"Tomorrow I am going to another village to exterminate a toad demon. Are you coming along?"

"Is Kohaku going?"

"I suppose so. He has to grow up one day, right –"

There was a silence before he continued, "Maybe he might not need to."

Sango knew what he was driving at. She whispered as she looked into his eyes, "Father, I will go."

"You don't need –"

"My friends can come along, right? Then you will see how powerful they are, especially Inuyasha. His sword, Tetsusaiga, is superb and the Wind Scar, Backlash wave…"

There was another silence before Sango's father said, "I will like to see it for myself."

Sango smiled and quickly turned her attention to Kagome who was looking down.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued his hunt for Kikyo. "Kikyo! Where are you? Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha."

There was a familiarity in the voice. Inuyasha turned around and saw her. It was Kikyo. "Kikyo, finally I found you."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha brought Kikyo closer to his chest. He hugged her tightly. "Kikyo, don't leave me anymore."

"I won't."

The next day, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku and the Taijiya chief waited by the lake.

"Are you sure you saw him here last night?" Sango questioned.

"Yes. That dog-face, right?" Kohaku replied.

"Maybe we can just go off without him. Anyway, those small demons don't need him." Shippo exclaimed.

Sango turned and looked at Kagome. "Kagomechan, shall we –"

"No need, Sangochan, you all go off. I will wait for him."

"But –"

"Sango, the villagers need us now. We can't spare time waiting for him, right?" the Taijiya chief interrupted.

"I will stay here with Kagome." Miroku said.

"Ok, let's go! Kirara!"

So they set off for the village. The toad demon was devouring some villagers. Sango immediately threw Hiraikotsu towards the mouth of the toad. It hit the toad hard. The toad started towards Sango.

"Kohaku!" The Taijiya chief shouted.

Kohaku nodded and threw the knife towards the toad. The toad dodged and continued towards Sango. Sango took out her sword and swung it at the toad. The toad dodged and grabbed her arm. Sango attempted a struggle away from its grip but she couldn't. Kirara attacked the toad and the toad let off her mistress.

"Thank you, Kirara." Sango said.

Sango attempted again by throwing the boomerang but the toad was too fast.

"It's my turn now." The Taijiya chief said.

He went forward with such speed that the toad couldn't move in time. Then he drew his sword and threw it at the toad. Without any doubt, it hit the toad and killed it in a single shot. He then went to retrieve the sword and placed it back in the sheath. He grinned and looked across at where Sango was but she wasn't there.

Sango ran away with Kirara into a remote forest after watching her father displaying such a great performance. Her hands covered her face. She felt that she was useless. She wanted to prove to her father that she was an ace exterminator but she had failed it. She cried. Kirara stood beside her mistress without a sound.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku were still waiting for Inuyasha. "Kagome, I think we should go back. A storm is approaching."

"Ok."

When they walked into the house, the Taijiya chief asked, "Have you seen Sango?"

"She isn't with you?" Miroku questioned.

"After I exterminate the demon, I didn't see her anymore."

"Let's search for her."

"Okay."

They went all over the place in search of her. The Taijiya chief entered the remote forest and caught sight of Sango. She was kneeling on the forest floor, her hands over her eyes. He shook his head and started towards her.

"Sango, why are you crying?"

Sango continued to cry.

"Didn't I tell you to be strong?"

Sango stopped crying.

"This is an evil world. I know you are a kind girl. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Father, am I useless?" Sango asked.

"No. You are as strong as your mother."

"But I can't even kill a small toad demon."

"You can kill it. You can. But I cannot bear watching you getting hurt without doing anything."

"Father!"

They hugged. For the first time in many years, she felt a very strange warm. This kind of warm had enchanted her. The only wish she had now was to remain in this state forever.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was with Kikyo in a small hut. "I will protect you forever, Kikyo. I promise." Inuyasha said.

"Who needs your protection?"

"You."

"I won't need you. Anyway, who will harm me?"

"Onigumo."

"Again?"

"Onigumo. The bandit who you saved before."

"Ohh, then you don't have to worry. He will not harm me."

"Believe me, Kikyo. He will kill you one day."

"Why? Inuyasha. Why are we talking about him when we should be enjoying ourselves?"

"Okay. Let's knock off this topic. I go and find some wood to burn."

"Ok."

Inuyasha went into the woods and chopped off a tree by his Soul Stealer, Iron Reaver. Just when he was about to return back to the hut, he heard a voice calling him, "Inuyasha. You are here?"

"Miroku?"

"Have you seen Sango?"

"What happened to her?"

"She disappeared after exterminating the demon."

"Really? Let's go and find her."

"This woods…"

"Ohh, we need them to keep warm, right?"

"Un."

"Let's go."

After searching for about 30 minutes, they rested by a tree.

"Maybe she went back on her own." Inuyasha said.

"Perhaps. Let's go – why are you still sitting here?"

"I tell you something. I had found Kikyo."

"Kikyo?"

"Yes. She is still waiting for me in the hut."

Suddenly Miroku grabbed Inuyasha. "Why are you loving a dead woman, Inuyasha?"

"Show her some respect!"

"Kagome had waited for you the whole morning, you know that?"

"What?"

"She thought you will be back but you just disappeared with Kikyo!"

"But I didn't know that!"

"Now that you know it, go back and apologise to her."

"But Kikyo –"

"She is dead already, face up to reality, ok? She had already died 50 years ago."

There was a silence before Inuyasha yelled, "Sango lived in her past as well, right? That's why we are back here. Why can't I live in my own past as well?"

"If that's your argument, I have nothing more to say. But remember this: You and Sango will need to face up to reality one day. You can't escape from it."

Miroku walked off while Inuyasha just sat there thinking about what Miroku had just said. The rain trickled down his cheeks as if it was his tears that had dried up 50 years ago.


	4. The real motive

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as he lay on the floor.

"I can't hear you." Kagome said in an annoy voice.

"Sorry, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me? Sit!"

Inuyasha banged on the ground again. "Sorry, Kagome."

"That's better." Kagome said as she stood up. She whispered, "Inuyasha, please don't this again." She then walked out of the room.

Shippo laughed loudly. "Serve you right for making Kagome wait for you for the whole morning!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hollered as he caught Shippo with his both hands.

"Ahh!" Shippo shouted as he ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sango was playing with Kohaku. "Sister, what is your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes."

"My dream is to kill that wretched man."

"Who is that man?"

"He is-"

Suddenly, the ground shook vigorously. It was as if the earth was splitting into two. "Earthquake! Kohaku! Don't move!" Sango shouted as she held Kohaku's hand tightly.

Inuyasha just stood up when that happened. Inuyasha dashed out of the house immediately. He ran as quickly as he could into the woods. "Kikyo, Kikyo!" he shouted as he ran.

When he arrived at the hut, he saw Kagura holding the unconscious Kikyo in her arms. "Kagura, what are you doing?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Idiot," Kagura murmured under her lips.

"You…let her go or else I will-" Inuyasha barked with his eyes straight at her.

"Inuyasha." There was a voice coming from the back.

Inuyasha turned around. It was Naraku in his baboon clothing. His right hand was holding onto the complete sacred jewel. "Inuyasha, do you know the power of this jewel?" he questioned as he moved towards him.

"How did you get hold of the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked unbelievably.

"The Jewel is able to control anything in this world. The earth, sky and every living thing. It is the power of God." Naraku said as he bended down and picked up a small, tiny fragment of the Jewel from the ground. He placed it back with the whole Jewel. "Maybe you are wrong, Inuyasha. This Jewel is not yet complete." He continued as he bended down and picked up another small, tiny fragment from the ground. At this point, the earth stopped shaking.

"Kanna." Naraku ordered.

Kanna came out from the back of the hut, holding onto her mirror. In her mirror, there was Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and the other villagers. "Why, you-" Inuyasha asked shockingly.

"Don't you understand the situation? In this mirror is the past. In front of you is the reality. The earthquake just now was separating the past and present into two and you just 'happened' to step into the present part."

"Naraku." Inuyasha said softly.

"Huh?"

"You are a bastard!" he shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome murmured to herself.

"Maybe he was angry and walked to somewhere." Miroku comforted her.

"Miroku, where did Inuyasha go at that time?"

"He went to the river."

"No, Miroku. He would not have stayed there the whole day."

"Well, sometimes it is just like that."

"Miroku, I can tell that you know where he went that day. Please, Miroku. Tell me."

"Well.."

"Please!"

"Ehh…"

"Please!"

"Actually you know the answer already, right?"

Kagome flashed a vexed look and remained silent.

"Miroku, Kagome! Why are you still standing here? Dinner is ready to be served," Sango shouted in a cordial tone.

"Oh, coming! Let's go, Kagome," Miroku answered.

During dinner time, Kagome occasionally looked out of the window, searching for a person in the dark. "Did I punish him too harshly today?" was the question ringing in her mind.

"Sangochan," Kagome broke off Sango's conversation with her father.

"Yes?"

"What do you like best in a person?"

Miroku, Sango's father, brother and Shippo stared at her blankly.

"His or her character will be the domineering factor. I like someone when he or she is humble and determined. I cannot stand people with weak hearts. "

"Oh…what about people, who always scold you, shout at you, punish you but still foolishly wait for you?

"Kagomechan, are you referring to yourself?"

Kagome dashed out of the room, holding back her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Naraku! Don't act as a coward! If you are a man, come out and fight with me! Give Kagome back to me!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran in the woods, searching for the hut.

Suddenly, as if the world had been moved by his determination, it started to rain heavily. The rain was so heavy that he could not see clearly what was ahead of him. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence. Human or demon? Ally or Enemy? He had no idea.

"Inuyasha." The voice was close to him.

Inuyasha turned, holding Tetsusaiga in his right hand, preparing to attack the person.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" The mysterious person questioned.

There was a familiarity in the voice. "Priestess Kaede! Is it you?" Inuyasha muffled.

The old lady was for once visible as she walked with measured steps towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where are Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo?"

Inuyasha then told her the whole story from the wheel of time in the hut to the point where he met Naraku in Kaede's hut. After listening to Inuyasha's narration of the whole story, Kaede shook her head. "It is bad. Naraku had gotten hold of all the fragments of the jewel. He will do more harm than good to the world."

Inuyasha blurted, "I don't care what he is going to do with all those jewels. I just want Kagome back! If he is not returning Kagome, I am going to kill him with Tetsusaiga!"

"Cool down, Inuyasha. Do you think we have a way to get Kagome back without going through Naraku?"

"Impossible. It is a world that he has created. It is not a wheel of time; it is a wheel of trap!"

"What if…you have the Sacred Jewel? Do you think the Jewel is able to transmit you back to that world?"

Inuyasha gave a confident grin and dashed out of the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers gathered around the fireplace, which was the only source of warmth in the early winter. No one spoke for almost an hour. Every one was too cold and hungry to say anything. Out of a sudden, the Taijin chief stood up and said in a lilt tone, "Let's be happy that we are one season older now!"

Sango stared surprisingly at her father. This was the first time he said something that meaningless and without logic. Sango gave Miroku a nudge. Miroku glanced at her and upon getting the hint, stood up synchronizing with Sango. "The beer is here and I will begin the feast!" Miroku exclaimed as he drank the beer in his hand.

Sango followed up, "Let's be happy that we are together!"

An old villager lamented, "How can we be happy? Chief, don't you realize that this winter season is colder than ever? It is just early winter and it is freezing like this."

Kagome looked at the falling snow blankly and thought, "Inuyasha, where are you now? Are you feeling cold too?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome and said angrily, "All because of that Inuyasha! That half-demon makes Kagome upset again!"

Kagome glanced at Shippo and gave a weak smile. "He is probably with Kikyo now in a small and cozy hut. He will not be thinking of me. He will not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku looked into the mirror showing the lives of the Taijin village. He grinned and took out a small fragment of the Jewel and passed it to Kanna. He said coldly, "Make the weather in there colder."

Kanna nodded and took the fragment.


End file.
